Don't Say a Word
by love-fool
Summary: What happens when you're dating one of your enemies? Will you two make it through everything or just crumble like a cookie? *FINISHED*
1. Whisper in the Night

**Don't Say a Word**

**Part One: Whisper in the night**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire; I do however own this story line. I also do not own Madonna's "Frozen" which is used in the middlish end of this chapter.**

**Notes: This is a five part piece; each chapter will be pretty long. Thoughts are in Italics.  This story is rate PG-13 for language and some semi-sexual content. The song will be in plain bold text.**

****

**_Some things are better left unsaid_**

**_Secrets should remain secrets_**

**_Everyone has skeletons in their closet…_**

It was a cold December night. The wind howled outside Kate Sanders' window as she appeared to be asleep in her bed. She had to get out; the minute after her parents came in to check on their precious angel. She tried so hard not to giggle like an innocent school girl doing something immoral, as her parents opened the door.

Mr. and Mrs. Sanders entered their daughter's bedroom as the wind howled louder and louder. Kate hoped they wouldn't take a long time with their "Good nights". The sounds of their stumbling feet made it apparent that they were drunk as hell, it wasn't exactly a rarity that it happened, alcoholism ruled over her parents with a clenched iron fist. 

Mr. and Mrs. Sanders were held in high regard in the small community. They were both involved in politics and were among the rich snoots that were among the minority of the town. It was in Kate's blood to eventually become her mother's clone, and that happened between the summer of sixth and seventh grade. She matured physically, mentally, and emotionally, and had regrets about her change everyday since. All she wanted to do was to be accepted. She wanted to be the center of attention and wanted to feel like she belonged. There were many disadvantages to being in such high power. She was like a noble woman, as much as she was idolized by everyone else, her relationships, both intimate and platonic were for alliances of power. She also couldn't love anyone outside of her social circle, which was the worst restriction of them all.

"Goodnight sweetie," Kate's mother slurred as she caught on to her father's shoulder. 

"You really should get some rest, Helen."

"Yeah, probably Bryant."

Kate heard her parents' footsteps scuff into the distance. She opened one eye and looked all around. She no longer heard the footsteps and assumed it was safe. It was never safe. It was never safe to sneak out of a third story window at midnight, go down winding streets in the middle of the night, just to see someone who actually cared about her. She waited five minutes before quietly creeping out of bed. 

_What's the use of creeping quietly? They're probably passed out in their bedroom; it's not exactly a rarity or anything._

She lifted one leg out of bed and touched it silently to the floor, making sure not to make a noise. She then lifted the other one to the floor and did the same thing. Kate then tip toed out of bed so delicately, as though she was walking on a glass and didn't want to break it. She cautiously looked around. She didn't know why she was so nervous; she had done this for about six months, and kept a secret that was a burden on her shoulders. She didn't know why she had to keep it a secret. She didn't care about the glitz and the glamour anymore, she never did after she found out it cost her, her friends. She had grown accustomed to it, but that didn't make a petty difference.  She then got up on her window sill and opened the window. The cold December wind blew into her face and blew her blonde curls back and sent a shiver down her spine. She began to reconsider her midnight outing, but decided that this was indeed what she wanted as she closed the window slightly and began to climb down the trellis. She climbed carefully like a cat gripping. Kate never liked heights, but she put her fear aside. Then landing after a two feet jump to the ground, she ran into darkness of the night. 

She tried very hard not to be seen, first of all, people would wonder why a sixteen year old was running at midnight, second of all, it was an hour after the town curfew, but she couldn't care less about some stupid restriction. She had escaped her restrictions before and never got caught. 

The coldness pierced her cheeks as she ran towards the park. It was too cold out for a California night, but nothing had stopped her before, and it wouldn't now. Nothing would stop Kate from what she wanted. Nothing and no one would get in her way, or even dare to get in her way.

She ran down the winding streets, trying to keep herself out of plain sight. It was especially hard to keep herself out of plain sight as tonight was a bright-lit full moon that gave a beautiful shimmer to the dark cobalt sky. How terribly cold it was for Kate who was just wearing a short sleeve pajama shirt, cotton pinstripe pajama bottoms, a terry cloth robe, and white fuzzy slippers. More chills went down her spine as the wind blew harder and faster and became much more frigid. The chills were from the coldness and mixed with fear. Even though meeting him was a habitual thing, it was still a very risky ordeal.

Every so often when a car came by, she would jump into a bush. She never knew who was in the car. For all she knew it could be Claire or Ethan coming home from some rave. She was constantly feeling fear as a primary emotion. Her secret could destroy her. She needed the power, she craved the power. But, was the power really worth it? If she couldn't love or be seen with anyone supposedly lower than her, was it actually worth all of the restrictions? Her mind had been filled with thoughts of worry, fear, and occasionally happiness. That was only when she saw him though. It was kind of tragic how her only happiness was because of him, she was still holding on to a small strand though. The thought of losing the only person who seemed to care about her was the worst case scenario she could think of. 

Finally, after hiding in many bushes and quietly scampering down the twisted streets and alleys, she arrived at Hilton Park. Hilton Park was full of beautiful gardens, fountains, and beautiful shrubbery that had the most intricate designs you could think of. The clear water from the fountains sparkled in the lights from the street lights and the glimmering moon. 

  
Kate then felt a tap on her shoulder and let out a high pitched shriek. She didn't know who it could be. It could be an axe murder or rapist for all she knew.

"Kate! Kate! It's me! Gordo," the voice reassured her.

She turned around quickly and let out a sigh of relief. It was indeed Gordo, standing there in all of his glory. He had changed from his junior high days in the physical sense. He still had his dark locks of curly hair and his deep crystal blue eyes that shimmered endlessly in the moonlight. He had now a taller stature and was no longer rejected because of his height, even though that was only a one time thing. He gained some muscle all around was no longer in the awkward stage of adolescence. Even though his looks changed, he was still the philosophical Gordo he had always been. Kate still appeared to be the snobby, ruthless cheerleader she had always been, but it was only a bogus façade to cover her deep insecurities and complex emotions that no one understood. She still looked the same, but looks don't really shape who you are in the emotional sense. If a tree was ugly and unbearable to look at, it would still give us the fresh oxygen we need to breath. 

"Gordo! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"I had to establish my presence some how," he chuckled as she rolled her eyes. They both knew that the other was being sarcastic. That was a similarity between the two. They were both witty and sarcastic. Kate wasn't your stereotypical dumb blonde; she had feelings and thoughts that weren't just about the superficial things in life. And that's what Gordo liked about her. He didn't like her because she wore pounds of cosmetics and designer clothes. He liked her because underneath all of the glitter and glam, lived and breathed the real Kate Sanders, the sarcastic, funny girl that he had known before she took a turn for the worst. 

"You always do that, it's quite an old act, Gordon," she chuckled.

"Well, oh well," he shrugged.

The two then went to a bench near one of the fountains. They were concealed in the darkness and could only see each other in the moonlight. It didn't matter that they were in the darkness, it only mattered that they were with each other. 

"What's bothering you, Sanders," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Same as always, the parental units got drunk; Claire is being a hoity bitch. And this secret is killing me inside. Why can't we just tell people about it? I mean who really cares if we're dating, as long as we're happy," she yelled ferociously. 

"You know how Lizzie feels about me. I really don't want to hurt her by telling her or having her see that we're together," he responded shyly.

"Doesn't she know that the two of you are **_just friends_ and that she had her chance a long time ago and should live with the guilt forever and ever? Who cares about poor little Lizzie McGuire," she screeched.**

Gordo gave Kate a cold look. He was quite flabbergasted by her comment. Perhaps she **_was_** still the selfish Kate Sanders that lived for the superficial things in life. He didn't know what to believe.

"Why did you say that," was the only thing he could say. He looked at her with hurtful eyes. Lizzie was his best friend, and even though he had no intimate feelings towards her that he felt before, he still looked out for her, as if she were his little sister. 

"Because I don't want to lose you! You're the only who cares about me and understands me," she yelled tearfully. 

**_Flashback-Six months ago_**

It was midnight. Kate sat in the park crying while the moonlight added a sparkle to her tears. She had snuck out of the house after her mother hit her and called her many insulting names after getting in a fight about god knows what. Gordo was walking through the park at the time because of insomnia. He heard sobs in the distance. Being the nice guy he was, he wanted to see if he could do anything to help. He noticed a figure huddled in a fetal position, crying her eyes out on the bench. He approached her silently.

"Excuse me, are you okay," he whispered into the night. 

"I don't need your sympathy, Gordon," she screeched. He figured by the nasty and hateful tone of her voice that it was indeed Kate. She turned to him and glared. "What are you doing here?"

**You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open**

"Couldn't sleep, too worried about testing week. Decided to take a walk in the park, since it's so conveniently located near my house," he chuckled sarcastically. "What are **_you_** doing here?"

"Crying like a whining baby," she snapped. "For a smart guy, you're really dumb."

"**_Why_** are you crying," he asked inquisitively. 

"Because," she said. "My mom is a total bitch, all of my friends are fake and just use me for power and Ethan called me a 'prude bitch' because I wouldn't have sex with him and everyone hates me, even **_I_** hate me."

**You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open**

"I don't hate you. Sure at times I may dislike you, but I could never hate you. You're a good person, you've just made some bad decisions in your life, everyone does," He smiled. She looked at him oddly and raised an eyebrow. "You're not like other people, Kate. You're just fake because of your own insecurities. I can't blame you, as confident as I look, I have insecurities."

**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key**

"**_You?_** Insecure? Like that's possible," she appeared to be a little relieved that she had someone to relate to, someone who may have the same insecurities she did.

"Yeah, I mean, do you know how hard it is to juggle the Future Film makers of America club, Mathletes, editor of the school newspaper, **_and_ a 3.96 GPA?! It drives me crazy."**

**Now there's no point in placing the blame  
And you should know I suffer the same  
If I lose you  
My heart will be broken**

"That's kind of obvious. That you're crazy anyway," she chuckled sarcastically. 

"You're kind of all right when you're not surrounded by the future fast food workers of America," he said flirtatiously. She gave no response. She just sat there and absorbed everything her environment. She took in the fact that there was another human being who she could relate to. She took in the fact that Gordo hurt, not as much as she did, but he still did. She took in the fact that maybe Ethan wasn't the one for her and that she formed an attraction to Gordo.

**Love is a bird, she needs to fly  
Let all the hurt inside of you die  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open**

Gordo sat there with her in the awkward silence. The only sound that could be heard was that of the warm wind. It caressed their faces and gave Kate a sense of warmth and safety, like that of a mother's warm touch. 

Gordo looked at Kate. He saw that she wasn't a fake snot with priorities that included perfect hair, perfect boyfriend, and oodles and oodles of money. He saw that she was a real person who felt complex emotions and hurt deep down in the dim caves of her soul. The two teenagers looked at each other and smiled. They knew what the other was thinking, which is that they probably belonged together, even though various opinions of the student body stated that Kate belonged with Ethan and Gordo belonged with Lizzie. They didn't care. They didn't care about what those mindless trendoids thought; they only care about each other thought.

**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key**

**You only see what your eyes want to see  
How can life be what you want it to be  
You're frozen  
When your heart's not open  
  
You're so consumed with how much you get  
You waste your time with hate and regret  
You're broken  
When your heart's not open**

**Mmmmmm, if I could melt your heart  
Mmmmmm, we'd never be apart  
Mmmmmm, give yourself to me  
Mmmmmm, you hold the key**

In one sudden movement, they kissed. It was a simple kiss that released emotions buried deep within them. Kate pulled away and looked at Gordo. Was this what she wanted?

**_End Flashback_**

Well, obviously it was if they kept up the charade for six months and counting. The flood of memories came back to Gordo. He realized that all of the sleuthing and concealing was worth it all. It was worth the fact that they confided in each other and bonded together. Kate smiled at the thoughts of that fateful night. They seemed happy, happy and content. And they were, for now anyway.

[A/N: And part one is complete. In the spirit of Valentine's Day, I have started this five part Kate/Gordo romance. I've always been interested in writing about this pairing and is one of my favorite pairings. I tried not to rush it, but it seems a tad rushed, but it's better than the other three versions of part one. L/G is getting pretty old with the whole washed up plot over and over again. Eh, I have no clue what's going to happen next. It also maybe a little longer than five parts…yeah! Please review with your thoughts, and I assure you it will get better.]


	2. A Day in the Life

**Don't Say A Word**

**Part Two: A Day in the Life**

**Disclaimer: Same as always, the title of this story was inspired by a movie with the same name, which I don't own either.**

**Notes: PG-13 rating, it may be longer than it was originally intended. **

Gordo woke up with a yawn; it was absolutely dreadful getting up early during the years of your life where you needed the most sleep. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He had a dream last night and what an odd dream it was. In the dream he stood on the edge of a balcony holding his hand out, trying to reach out and grab something or someone. He woke up in the middle of the dream and didn't know what happened after that or what he is trying to reach for. He shrugged it off, it didn't mean anything. 

After becoming awake, he got in the shower. It was hard waking up after only a few hours of sleep due to his little rendezvous the night before at the park, but sacrifices had to be made to keep his secret under wraps. A shower was soothing for him, he scrubbed away all of his troubles and sins with the _Lever 2000_ soap. The smell awakened his senses and gave him a boost of energy. The steam and warmth felt good on his cold, tired body. After scrubbing and washing his troubles away, he stepped out of the shower, dried off and got dressed. He smelled the breakfast that his mother was cooking, it awakened him even more.

Kate sat on her vanity stool in her bedroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She had applied enough concealer to cover up her dark circles from being out last night. Her eyes covered in mascara and gold eye shadow and looked perky as did her rosy cheeks and clear glossed lips. Her gold sweater, black pants, and leather boots made her look sophisticated to everyone else. Sure, everyone else thought she was sophisticated, but she didn't. She sighed as she put her hair up in a bun and let two pieces of her hair frame her face. 

_Just another ordinary day…_

Gordo went up the bus stairs and found a seat next to Lizzie and Miranda who were already indulging in gossip about someone. He sat and looked out the window gazing at the light azure sky. 

"Gordo," Lizzie yelled. "Are you awake?"

"Earth to Gordon! Wake up," Miranda yelled. Gordo rolled his eyes and sighed. The normal chatter of everyone else on the bus was nonexistent and kind of creepy, he turned himself around and looked at Lizzie and Miranda who glared at him.

"What?"

"You will **_not_** believe what Kate Sanders said about my shoes," Miranda yelled in anger.

_Miranda, I don't care about what Kate said about your shoes. They're kind of ugly to begin with, everyone else thinks so. I'm sure that bright orange platform sneakers aren't all the rage._

"You know, you really shouldn't care about what other people think, it only shows that you are conformist even though you appear not to care about what everyone else thinks," He sighed. He looked irritated at Miranda's anger about Kate's opinion about her shoes.

"You are so right Gordo, Miranda, you should listen to Gordo more often," Lizzie said with a smile. It was normal for Lizzie to suck up to Gordo, at first it was flattering, but after a certain point it got very annoying. He just ignored the comment and thought of another topic to talk about.

"So, midterm week is coming up soon, how about that? Isn't it weird how time flies like that," Gordo asked. 

There was silence. Gordo just shrugged and sighed and looked out the window like he had before.

"Gordo, are you okay? You seem kind of distant," Miranda asked concerned.

"Just tired, I didn't get enough sleep last night," He yawned. 

"Just don't fall asleep in your cafeteria food, that'd be ultra embarrassing," Miranda chuckled. A look of relief came over Gordo's face. He felt relieved that she didn't interrogate him any further. He sighed and continued to look out the window.

"Kate, babe, I'm sorry for ragging on you lately. It's just, the rentals are so like you know, rental-like," Ethan said on the other line.

"Whatever, Ethan," Kate said into the phone as she sat in the back seat of her mom's Mercedes. "Listen, I really don't think you should be talking on your cell phone while driving. It's not supposed to very safe." 

"Nah, its fine, my step mom is in the car with me," Ethan reassured her, but she just worried more, since Ethan's step mom made him look like Albert Einstein. Kate sighed and hung up her cell phone and gazed out the window. The cold December wind blew outside and made the leaves on the ground dance in the air. The Mercedes then pulled into the school parking lot and Kate got out.

"Have a good day, sweetie," her mother said cheerfully.

"Bye mom."

As the car sped off, Kate walked into the school with a morbid look on her face. She tried to cement a fake, cheerful smile on her face, but it was hopeless. She was too busy thinking about last night and what happened at the park.

**_Flashback- Last Night at _****_1:26 am_**

Gordo and Kate stood at the bench, about to say their "good byes". It was quite late, and getting back into their houses might have been a bit of a grueling task.

"I guess, this is good night," Gordo said while shifting his feel nervously on the ground.

"Yeah, goodnight," Kate said as Gordo ran towards his house. She had to ask something that was plaguing her mind for the longest time. "Gordo!"

"What," He said turning around slowly.

"Do you love me?"

Her face had no emotion has she waited for a response. But her mind was screaming, screaming so loudly. She wanted to be loved, and needed to be loved. Her eyes began to tear as he stood there in a trance, not knowing what to say.

"I, uh, I have to go home," he stammered and then ran into the darkness of night.

Kate stood there; her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces and tears streamed down her face. She felt so low, lower than rock bottom. She thought that Gordo loved her. Yeah, she **_thought_ she didn't ****_know_.**

**_End Flashback_**

"Gordo, Gordo, how could you be so stupid," Gordo mumbled to himself as he threw his physics book into his locker and was reminiscing about the incident last night. 

"Gordo! Are you okay? Are you even alive," Gordo heard a voice behind him say. He turned around to see Parker McKenzie standing in back of him. The two had become friends over the years. She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm, um fine," he said still preoccupied with throwing books into his locker. 

"What was all that mumbo jumbo about you being stupid? It sounded really deep and introspective," she chuckled sarcastically.

He slammed his locker, turned around, and glared at her. She stood there, trying to keep from laughing. 

"Why are you here, Parker? To make my life miserable? Cause you did that for a week in eight grade," He screamed. She stood there in a trance. She wasn't scared of him; she just tried to keep from laughing. 

"Did you know you spit when you yell," she pointed out as he narrowed his eyes. He kept glaring at her with such anger, and then she started laughing hysterically.

"Parker, answer my question. Why are you here," he said slowly as if she were a child. She stopped laughing, realizing he was serious. 

"I need help studying for the physics test, and I thought you would help me. You know, since you're my lab partner and all," Parker sighed as she got her physics notebook out of her blue messenger bag. "I'll just ask Tudgeman, since you're **_so_** occupied with taking your anger out on your books, bye." Parker turned around and left. He sighed. Kate probably hated him, Lizzie and Miranda were suspicious of something, and Parker was being her normal, ditzy self. 

_This day can't get any worse, and it's not even first period yet._

Kate stood in the girls' bathroom looking at her reflection in the mirror, as Claire and a few other girls. She carefully applied yet another layer of clear gloss and smiled at her flawless face in the mirror and chuckled.

"So, how are things going with Ethan," Claire said deviously. "Anything interesting happen between you two?"

"It's the same as it always is Claire, Ethan is **_so_ sweet and nice," Kate lied. The truth of the matter was, Ethan appeared to be nice and cool, it was just a façade that could deceive any girl, including Kate. He was an overly hormonal guy who was just after girls for sex. Some said that the anger built up inside of him was caused by his dad marrying Tawny only a few short months after his mother died, others just said he was by nature a jerk.**

"What kind of dress are you wearing to the sophomore winter ball, Kate," A brunette chirped. The brunette was Josie Reid. Josie was a bubbly brunette who was genuinely nice. She hung around with anyone, from the cheerleaders to the band geeks. She was probably the only cheerleader who didn't use Kate for popularity, but because she knew Kate was deeper than she appeared, but they were just mere acquaintances. They never really hung around outside of school.

"I saw this great dress in the window of _Macy's. It's a two piece dress with a sparkly, purple, tube top, and a princess-like skirt that reaches the floor. And, to top it off, I'm going to wear this beautiful crown that designed just for me," she said proudly. Claire scoffed because she had been outdone. _

"I'm getting my hair done by one of the best hair stylists in France! He came here to open a salon because—

"Claire, I get my hair done there," a blonde chuckled.

"Whatever, I'm going to look great! Even better than Kate," she scoffed. Kate just rolled her eyes at Claire's feeble attempt.

"So, Kate, you're going with Ethan, right," Josie asked.

"Of course she is! It's not like she's going with Tudgeman or Gordo," Claire chuckled.

"R-Right, of course I'm going with Ethan. Why wouldn't I be," Kate said nervously as she played with a curly ringlet of her hair and put it behind her ear.

_I hate Claire._

******

Gordo sat with Lizzie and Miranda at the lunch table and took a bite out of his turkey sandwich. He looked at Lizzie and Miranda who were eating the cafeteria pizza and sighed. He imagined that he and Kate were eating lunch together and just talking about anything and everything you could possibly think of. He reached into his pocket and got out the notes he had found in his locker.

_Gordo, _

_I'm sorry for being idiot and oh, you know. You've been really strange lately and it's stranger than normal, which scares me. What's up with you?_

_Parker_

_Ps: I passed the test!!! I got a 70, and I didn't even need any help. Aren't I horribly pathetic?_

Gordo sighed and threw the note into the garbage can. Everyone thought there was something wrong with him. Was it **_his _fault that he had to keep his relationship with Kate a secret? He unfolded the other note and began to read it.**

_Gordo,_

_Hey, it's me. How has your day been? Mine's been alright, except for the fact that Claire asked me if I was going to the ball with Ethan. You know, I don't even want to go in the first place because I can't go with you. Maybe I should go with Ethan, I mean, he actually responds to me if I ask him if he loves me. I know it sounds horribly pathetic, but the least you could have done was said "yes" or "no", not "Oh, I have to go home" or something like that because it would "hurt" my feelings if you said the wrong answer. But honestly, I've been through enough shit in my life to write a depressing and angsty book about it. Do you love me though? I'm just wondering…_

_Love,_

_Kate_

Gordo stared at the letter. It held so much deep meaning to it that made him feel like he had a burden was placed on his shoulders. Kate needed him. He thought Kate didn't need anyone but herself because she was so twisted in her ego. Lizzie and Miranda watched him as he stared at the letter. 

"Ooh! Who's it from? Parker," Miranda chuckled slyly. He couldn't show Miranda the letter, it would reveal everything he had been through with Kate. He tried to be relaxed about it.

"It wasn't for me," he said as he quietly ripped his name from the letter. "Wrong locker."

"Can't we read it though? Maybe we can expose some scandals," Lizzie chuckled.

_Expose scandals? EXPOSE SCANDALS?! Why are they trying to create my downfall? Why am I keeping this a secret anyway? Maybe Kate is right, maybe we shouldn't keep this a secret. And Lizzie shouldn't be a blonde, yeah right._

He watched Kate at another table as she was busy indulging in a conversation with Ethan. How he wanted to go over there and kill Ethan for being such a jackass to Kate, but sadly, murder was illegal and he erased the thought from his mind.

"You're being silent! Obviously this letter is worth reading," Miranda exclaimed as she ripped the letter from his hands. Lizzie hovered over Miranda's shoulder as they read it and their eyes widened. 

"Wow, someone has a secret relationship with **_Kate_," Miranda squeaked. **

"Wouldn't it be funny if it was Tudgeman," Lizzie chuckled.

"No it wouldn't, the chances of that is the chance of Gordo going out with Kate," Miranda chuckled sarcastically.

Gordo couldn't believe what he heard. Sure Kate wasn't the nicest person in world to them, but she wasn't a cold-hearted snake. Gordo chuckled nervously as he took a sip of his soda. 

_What they know can't hurt them…_

And he smiled as he looked over in Kate's direction and she returned the smile. 

_Some secrets are worth keeping_, he thought as he chuckled.

[A/N: Eh, this chapter was kind of uneventful, oh well, I liked it. Please review with your thoughts, thank you.]


	3. School Spirit

**Don't Say A Word**

**Part Three: School spirit**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Notes: PG-13 rating.**

Kate sat in her bedroom painting her nails the school colors, yellow and light blue. She had nothing better to do. She didn't feel like hanging out with her lackeys or Ethan. She wasn't thrilled with Gordo in the sense that he was being a cold-hearted idiot. Her parents were out working and thankfully Amy wasn't hanging out at her house because Amy was in college. She wanted to pursue a career in journalism. How she got into college, Kate couldn't even begin the fathom.

_Ring_

Kate heard the phone ring. She didn't know who it could be, so she decided to pick it up.

"Hello," she said cheerfully into the phone.

"Hey Kate! It's Danny Kessler," she heard an excited masculine voice yell on the other line. 

"Hi Danny, why are you calling me," she questioned. She hadn't spoken to Danny since junior high when he moved and started going to Jefferson. Danny wasn't really like Ethan was. Ethan was a sex-crazed idiot, while Danny was genuinely nice. Sure, Danny did have his "Ethan moments" as Claire liked to refer to them as they reminisced about their junior high days.

"I don't know, I got bored. I heard our school is playing Hill Ridge," he chuckled. "I think we may beat you guys."

"Don't get your hopes up Kessler," she snapped.

"Jeez Kate, what's your problem?"

_C'mon Kate, I think whoever it is you're talking to, I am more important. You can't stay on the phone forever._

Gordo angrily hit the redial button of his phone. He wanted to explain about what happened last night. He then hung up the phone and plopped himself on to his bed. He nervously brushed his hands through his messy black curls and sighed. 

_Knock_

Gordo heard a loud knock on the door. He didn't know who it could be, so he hid the pictures of him and Kate that he had been looking at under his bed.

"Who is it?"

"It's Miranda," the voice called from the other side of the door. 

"Come in," he sighed

In the doorway stood Miranda Sanchez. She was still the same Miranda she had been during her middle school days in the emotional sense, but in her appearance she was very, "colorful". She sported long jet black hair with dark blue tips. Her hair reached the middle of her back and was stick straight with lots of shine. She often sported black tee shirt with "Dare Devil" written in red, or something to that extent, plaid pants, and combat boots.

"You don't look too happy to see me," she chuckled as she plopped herself on the blue beanbag near Gordo's bed.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed right now," he sighed. He stared out the window and sighed. "So, why are you here?"

"Can't someone visit their friend? I wanted to see if you're going to the pep rally before the basketball game. Are you," she asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

_Let's think about this Miranda, if my girlfriend that you don't know about is **in the pep rally, do you think I'm going?**_

"Probably, if you and Lizzie are going," he sighed.

"What about Parker," she asked suggestively.

"I could care less about her right now. The only importance she has to me is that she's my lab partner," he said bitterly.

"I know, but for that week in eight grade, she was all you could think about. God, you tried to impress her more than you did Lizzie. That's kind of **_weird_**," she said confused.

"Do you like to bring up my past life in order to make fun of me for your own sick pleasure," he snapped. Miranda backed away and just stared at him.

"I was only joking around, Gordo. Can't you take a joke," she chuckled sarcastically.

"Yeah, but you can't take a joke when Kate makes fun of those orange platforms," he retaliated.

_Ring_

Gordo dove across his bed to answer the phone, so Miranda didn't try to answer it, considering **_who_** it might be.

"Hello?"

"Gordo, is that you," Kate asked on the other line.

"Uh, Parker, I can't help you with your science homework right now," he lied.

"What are you talking about," she asked puzzled "Oh, I get you. Miranda or Lizzie is over, right?"

"Yeah, that is the other kind of simple machine! Listen, I got to go, I have company. I'll see you in science tomorrow. Bye," he said abruptly as he hung up the phone.

"What did I tell you Gordo? She wants you. **_Badly_," Miranda snickered.**

"Oh please, she just is terrible a physics," he stated blatantly. Which **_was_** completely true. Parker was a pretty smart girl, she was just terrible at physics.

"I don't know, Gordo. Maybe she's just **_pretending_ to be bad at it so you can 'tutor' her," she laughed.**

"Then how come she was jumping in joy because she got a seventy on the test?"

"Oh," Miranda realized. "So, who are you going to take to the ball?"

_If I can't go with Kate, then I'm not going at all. It's as plain as Parker's trouble with physics._

"I'm not going," he sighed. "I have no reason."

"Yeah you do! You can help me spike the punch bowl, or dump it on Kate. C'mon, it'll be great," Miranda's eyes lit up like a child who got a new toy for no particular reason.

"Nah, as fun as that sounds, I think I'll pass," he sighed.

"Aw, well maybe Larry's up for some spilling punch on Kate. He seemed to have enjoyed it in seventh grade. Listen, I got to go, my mom wants me to baby-sit Maria. So, I'll see you tomorrow," She said as she left.

"Bye," he said. He immediately scrambled to pick up the phone and dial Kate's number.

"Hello," He heard her voice say amiably.

  
"Hey Kate, it's me, Gordo," he said.

"So, are you going to the pep rally," she asked.

"What do you think?"

A few hours later the two were divulged in a conversation about Lizzie's advice column in eight grade.

"Claire said I **_smelled_**? God! How do you know it was her?"

"We assumed it was her," he chuckled.

"So? You wrote about Lizzie. It was kind of…sweet, **_confused guy_," she chuckled sarcastically. **

"Please, it was the most pathetic, saccharine piece of writing I have written in my fifteen years of existence. I'm over it," he said depressed.

"Obviously, if we're in a secret relationship together. It's pretty obvious you're over her. Now, she fawns over you, as does Parker. But, Lizzie does more than Parker," she stated.

"Why does everyone say that," he sighed exasperatedly.

"It's true, Mr. Ladies' man," she laughed uproariously.

"Please, stop it," he snapped seriously.

"I got to go; my parents are taking me out to dinner. Oh joy, Oh rapture," she said sarcastically.

"Bye," he chuckled.

"Later," she said as she hung up the phone.

Gordo looked up at the ceiling and sighed. The secrecy of the relationship was seriously vexing him. He **_had_ to tell someone, but who? **

[A/N: Please review with your thoughts, thank you!]


	4. The Beans are spilled

**Don't Say A Word**

**Part Four:** **The Beans are spilled**

**Disclaimer: Same as always**

**Notes: PG-13 rating.**

Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda sat in the McGuire's van on their way to the pep rally. Sam drove the car while Jo talked on her cell phone in the passenger seat. Gordo stared out the window while Lizzie and Miranda were caught up in gossip like they always were. He sometimes didn't know why he didn't hang around guys more. Lizzie and Miranda were sometimes too superficial for his liking, but it was more Lizzie than Miranda. Miranda was always the one who was more comfortable with herself, while Lizzie was never really comfortable with herself.

"So who are you going to the sophomore ball with Gordo," Miranda asked suggestively like she had always done.

"I don't know, I'm probably not going at all," he sighed.

"Even if you ask Parker she'll go with you, you've grown since your junior high days," Lizzie chuckled sarcastically.

Gordo had grown since his junior high days. He now stood at a respective five foot seven, which even though it was considered short in the eyes of the jocks, Gordo couldn't care less. Even though he had tried to impress Parker by being taller, he was kind of soul searching in the process. His talks with Lizzie and Mr. Dig kind of gave him a fresh breath of air, he no longer did care what people thought, even though he didn't really in the first place.

The car came to a halt and they got out. Gordo looked up anxiously at the sky and sighed.

Kate sat in the locker room looking at herself in her compact. Claire stood tying ribbons in her hair that were of the school colors, yellow and blue. Kate looked at Claire sighed. Claire had always been conceited and concerned with her looks. "Oh Kate, one piece of my hair is out of place" or "Kate, your eyeliner is smudged, you look like freak with it like that". 

"Kate, do the ribbons look good in my hair," Claire asked as she stood in back of Kate.

Kate rolled her eyes, "They look fine Claire."

"Great," she squealed. "We're out there in five minutes and please, don't fall when make the pyramid."

Kate mocked her words and rolled her eyes. 

_Some things never change._

Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda sat on gym's bleachers. Lizzie and Miranda were still talking while Gordo was resting his head on his hand. 

"Are you okay, Gordo? You look like you're about to fall asleep," Miranda chuckled as she patted him playfully on the head.

"Oh, yeah, just a little tired," he said embarrassed.

"Gordo, what color should her tips be? I think they should stay blue, but she thinks red would be nice. What do you think," Lizzie asked.

Gordo sighed, "What is the point of tips? I mean it's a waste of money. It's not like you're dying your _whole head. It doesn't make any sense," he argued viciously._

"What's your problem Gordo? We just wanted an opinion. It's not like I asked you to have my baby or make sweet love to me," Miranda snapped sarcastically.

"Yeah," Lizzie said as she flipped back a piece of her shoulder length blonde hair and flipped it over her shoulder. "You've been excessively weird lately. I mean, we can't even have a normal conversation with out you either degrading us or yelling at us."

Miranda sighed, "Lizzie, being normal is vastly overrated, yet again I see your point. What the hell is your problem Gordo?"

"Hey guys," they heard a voice behind them and turned around. They saw Parker standing there. "Can I sit here?"

"Parker, can I talk to you for a minute, _alone," Gordo asked as he stood up._

"Sure, I guess," she asked as she cocked in eyebrow in confusion.

He grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the gymnasium as Lizzie and Miranda watched.

"You know," Miranda said. "It seems like he always gets weird around Parker."

"I've noticed that too," Lizzie agreed as she took out a hair tie and put her hair back in a messy bun.

_What is going on?_

Kate stood near the locker room door, waiting for the rest of the squad to get ready when she saw Gordo dragging Parker out the gym doors. She glared and wanted to strangle Parker. 

_That little slut.__ She probably got **my boyfriend drunk and is going to seduce him or something. But if I do something about it, people will know about my secret. Damn it! Why does everything have to be so complicated?**_

"So, Gordo, why did you practically drag me out of here," Parker asked as she crossed her arms against her body and rolled her eyes.

"I've tried for so long to keep this a secret. I can't though. I thought it would be better keeping it all bottled up. I can't though. If you tell _anyone_ what I tell you, there _will_ be a price on your head," Gordo yelled viciously as Parker backed away in fear, yet again it was for dramatic emphasis.

"Uh, okay. Are you gay," Parker spit out. "Because if you are, I will support you every step of the way, my uncle is gay."

Gordo was dumbfounded, "What?! I am not gay. Listen, I've had a secret girlfriend since June."

"You're going out with a drag queen," Parker asked sarcastically.

"_Why_ do you think I'm gay," Gordo snapped.

"Chill, chill, I'm just kidding around. Okay Mr. Serious, reveal your deep secret that you should reveal on the Jerry Springer show, instead of confiding it in me," Parker rolled her eyes once more.

"Fine, I'msecretlygoingoutwithKateSanders," Gordo's words were jumbled up and Parker looked at Gordo in immense confusion.

"I understood going out with something Sanders. Let me _try and comprehend that," Parker said as she looked up at the ceiling in deep thought until her eyes lit up in realization of what Gordo had just told her. "Holy shit! You're going out with _Kate Sanders_," Gordo's hand covered Parker's mouth as she looked up at him in disbelief._

"Can you _be_ any louder," he snapped sarcastically. 

"Why are you confiding in me of all people," she shook her head.

"Unlike Lizzie and Miranda, you're not judgmental," he explained.

"Um, if you don't remember, I rejected you because you were short! What could _possess _you to go out with Kate?! I mean, she's Ms. Popularity and I hate to break it to you, but you're no Ethan Craft," she scoffed.

"Parker, I confided in you because you were the last resort."

"Wow, I feel _so_ special. You want to know something? This is all going to crumble right in front of your face. You think you're so smart and sneaky for keeping this all undercover. You are such an idiot," she shook her head as she laughed. Then, a cruel smile started to develop on her face. "Oh Kate! Come here!"

As Kate entered the gym with the other cheerleaders, she heard her name and told Claire that she had to go to the bathroom and ran towards Parker and Gordo.

"What do you want Parker? I'm just about to start my routine," she snapped snobbishly.

"Keep your shirt on, for my sake anyway," Parker laughed.

"What do you mean by that," Gordo chuckled nervously.

"Gordo told me the most interesting thing a few minutes ago. He said that you and he are _dating_. Please tell me if the poor boy is delusional or what, because I quite frankly can not imagine you two _romantically involved_," she was in Kate's face while she was saying all of this. Kate's face got flushed as her eyes darted away from Parker's.

"Don't say a word, Kate," Gordo yelled.

"Did I ask _you_? If not, please shut the hell up," Parker yelled back. "C'mon Kate, it's a simple yes or no question. I'm sure even a true blonde like you can answer a yes or no question."

"Why do you care? So what if we're dating? It doesn't affect your life, now does it? Get your fake nose out of our business," Kate screeched.

"Where is Ethan? I bet he would _love to hear about this. I'll be right back," Parker skipped off into the gymnasium in search for Ethan._

"What the hell are we going to do," Gordo yelled furiously.

"Calm down! We can deny! Duh! Who listens to Parker anyway? All she does is make everyone else look bad so she can feel good about herself," Kate assured him.

"You are such a hypocrite," Gordo rolled his eyes.

"Wait, wait, I'm not the one who got all teary eyed and _depressed when little Parker rejected you because of your height! And you're supposedly Mr. Non-Conformity," she mocked._

"Sometimes I don't know why I'm dating you," Gordo snapped.

"Exactly _why_ are you dating her," a voice asked.

Gordo and Kate abandoned their argument to see Parker standing with Ethan, Miranda, and Lizzie. They all stared at the two in disbelief.

"You know, I should trust Parker more often," Lizzie said as she smiled at Parker.

"So, was I not good enough for you Kate, how could you do this to me," Ethan asked sadly as he gave his famous puppy dog eyes. 

"See, unlike you, I've known how to tie my shoes since I was four, unlike you who probably learned how to five minutes ago and forgot _again," Gordo chuckled sarcastically._

"God Gordon, that hurt, but the beating I'm about to give you for screwing around with my girl, is going to hurt a lot more," Ethan snapped.

Before anyone knew it, Ethan lunged towards Gordo and Gordo punched Ethan in the nose. That didn't stop Ethan though. He pinned him to the floor and started to punch him in the face.

"Get off of him, Ethan," Miranda screamed.

"Shut up Sanchez, this is personal," Ethan said in between punches.

"Oh Ethan," Kate sang sweetly.

Ethan got up off of a beaten Gordo and walked towards her. She smiled coyly as he came closer and closer to her. Kate then punched him in the gut.

"What the hell is wrong with the both you? You two are like savage beasts fighting over a piece of meat! News flash fellows, I am _not a piece of meat. I am a person who is breaking up with the two of you," she snapped angrily._

Gordo and Ethan looked at her in disbelief. Anger and hurt over came their faces as a mixture of blood and tears dripped down there face.

"Kate, are you serious," Ethan said dumbfounded, more dumbfounded than normal.

"Yeah I am," she answered seriously. "I have to get back to the rally."

With that she walked off, leaving the both of them in disbelief.

"I hate you, Gordon," Ethan snapped as he walked back to the gymnasium.

"What the hell is your problem, Parker? You are so heartless," Gordo shook his head as he headed towards the front doors of the school.

Parker, Lizzie, and Miranda stood there in an awkward silence. Parker fidgeted with her golden brown hair as Lizzie and Miranda glared at her.

"Why didn't he tell us," Lizzie asked as she looked at Miranda.

"The old saying goes 'What someone doesn't know can't hurt them'," Parker mumbled loudly to herself.

"Why did you do this Parker," Miranda asked as she glared at Parker.

"Why wouldn't I do it? I mean, Kate and Gordo? Please, it was just a time bomb waiting to explode," she explained.

"Did ever register in that mind of yours that maybe he was happy," Lizzie snapped.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be ruining other people's lives."

She smiled sarcastically and pranced off into the gymnasium towards where Ethan was sitting.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. Parker is such a witch," Miranda said. "I'll be right back."

Miranda walked off towards the school entrance, leaving Lizzie standing there alone trying to absorb everything that had just happened in the blink of an eye.

[A/N: I know, I know, everything probably happened way too fast. Remember, this takes place six months into Kate and Gordo's just shattered relationship. Also I intended for this not to be a long story anyways, so, yeah. Please read and review with your thoughts, thank you.]


	5. Awkward moments

**Don't Say A Word**

**Part Five: Awkward moments**

**Disclaimer: Same as always.**

**Notes: PG-13 rating. Last chapter. There is one instance of a very dirty word in this chapter, you have been warned!**

Miranda looked at her friend who was sitting sadly on the school bench. A single street light on the school sidewalk gleamed over the bench, highlighting Gordo's sorrow. She then saw Parker emerge from the school doors and start to walk towards Gordo.

"Hey, Parker," Miranda greeted her with a fake smile.

"Oh hey," she returned the same cheesy smile.

"What you doing," she asked in a cheery, curious tone.

"Over to apologize to Gordo, I feel really bad," she said sympathetically.

"Oh, wow, it's like déjà vu allover again. You seem to have to apologize to people a lot," she said with the same cheesy tone.

Parker's face grew nervous, Miranda kept her eyes locked on Parker, making sure that Parker made no sudden movements.

"Listen Parker, just because you aren't a happy person and any guy would be crazy to go out with you. Doesn't mean you have to ruin other people's relationships," Miranda said grimly.

"Miranda, we're all mature. Let's handle this in a calm, rational manner."

"I am _not_ calm and I am _not rational_. There is one thing I am though, do you want to know what that is," she asked angrily.

"What's that," Parker asked as her eyes darted away from Miranda's.

"I'm your worst nightmare. No one messes with my friends without getting their ass kicked into the ground."

The hostility between the two grew by the second. Miranda looked like she was about to kill Parker while Parker looked like a scared little kid who had done something wrong. A minute later, Parker froze completely and Miranda just smiled.

"Listen, I'm going to put this as nice as I can. Either you fuck off and get the hell out of my face or I am going to rearrange your face, understand," Miranda sneered.

"Whatever," Parker rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I am about this close to rearranging your face. For once, I am on Kate's side. If two guys were fighting over me, I'd break it off with both of them. But, Gordo trusted you and you broke his trust. You are such a bitch and you are so fake like that nose of yours," She smiled.

"Can I go now," she asked sarcastically.

"As long as I don't have to look at your face anymore, its fine by me," she chuckled. Parker turned around and walked away.

"So, you didn't beat her face in," Miranda turned around to see Gordo standing behind her.

"Hi," she said awkwardly. 

"Miranda," he sighed. "I'm sorry for not telling you. It was just so complicated."

He was cut off by Miranda, "Listen, I know I have been acting excessively weird lately and I don't know it's just, I'm in over my head. I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about," he asked perplexed.

"N-nothing," she sighed. "Why Kate though? Were you that desperate?"

"No, Kate's a great person when she's away from her pompom bearing lackeys," he chuckled.

"Not to me anyway," Miranda snapped.

"I know she hasn't been Miss Mary Sunshine to you guys since she, um, matured, I don't know, it's a weird situation."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she sighed as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"Miranda, I'm confused, what are you talking about," he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," she sighed.

"Okay," he said in disbelief. "I don't know what I'm going to do about Kate."

"You'll bounce back from it, you always do," she smiled.

"You're right, thanks."

The two friends embraced in a hug as they walked on the sidewalk.

"Why did Parker do that," Miranda asked.

"Ethan," he said immediately.

The two friends laughed. There was some awkward tension between the two, but Gordo couldn't put his finger on what it could possibly be. 

Soon they were joined by Lizzie who came running up to them telling them that Larry accidentally hit Parker in the nose and her nose was all red and swollen and she looked like Rudolph the red nosed reindeer. 

"So, do you want to try to tie up the loose ends with Kate," Lizzie asked.

"It would be nice to, I actually loved her," Gordo said sadly.

"No way! Did you guys kiss or, oh my god! EW! Bad picture," Miranda squealed.

"You are so immature," Gordo groaned.

"Whatever," Miranda chuckled as she playfully slapped him.

"So, you love Kate, you are crazy," Lizzie looked at Gordo as she rolled her eyes.

"I guess I am crazy and I love every single minute of it."

***THE END***

[A/N: YAY! It's finished, blame writer's block and pneumonia. You can pretty much make up your own ending. This kind of sucked a little bit so, oh well. Please review with your thoughts, thank you.]


End file.
